Silence
by 9E-tan
Summary: It's hard to become used to the empty echo in your heart... Because you know he's not there anymore. Silence is painful.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Tales of Symphonia or its cast. **

Pairing: RatatoskxEmil

Genre: Light Romance/ Comfort

* * *

Silence

It was quiet.

Too quiet.

The chamber of the gate of Niflheim was still, so silent that the two remaining figures could hear but for one's subdued crying, the steady hum of the centurion orbs that vibrated against the door that separated the two realms. Golden hair shifted in an unknown breeze, as crimson eyes stared unblinkingly at the tear-stained emerald.

How long had they traveled together?

The many days of adventure and danger, of mistakes and regrets, of success and joy….

They had passed, he hated to admit, within a blink of an eye.

Then again, to a Centurion, a human's life was little more than an insignificant spark in the great flow of life.

Or perhaps not. Perhaps it was just a little spark, but quite the vibrant spark… Damn. He was becoming sentimental, all due to the fragile human that stood before him, trembling while vainly trying to hide his tears.

"Stop crying. Your sentimentality is going to rub off on me, you fool." He sighed, rubbing his temples in frustration.

The boy let out another bout of tears. "B-but... Ratatosk... W-we..."  
Ratatosk would have rolled his eyes if it weren't for their current situation. As the Lord of Monsters, it was against his pride to be so soft towards a human- the very human beings who destroyed his mana tree. However, through the fragile being before him, he had come to learn that there was much more to a human, and that each life was special. Unfortunately, being with Ratatosk did not help the young teenager, Emil, become tougher as Ratatosk would have liked. "I can't understand what you're saying if you keep crying, Emil."

"Will we ever meet again?" Emil asked Ratatosk, his eyes brimmed with tears, tears that Ratatosk would have wanted to wipe away…

His fingers clenched beside him. It was impossible. Emil was a human, thus he would pass on before him… Ratatosk bit his lip. It was his duty to guard and protect- if he couldn't even protect the heart of one he cherished, then he wouldn't be worthy of being the guardian of Niflheim. Although it hurt, he would have to take the initiative.

"...Che. It's going to be the death of me having to chase your scrawny butt everywhere just to protect it from a clingy girl. Besides, I'm sure I've taught you enough to defend yourself."

The Lord of Monsters felt blood seeping inside his mouth from his bitten lip. He wanted to embrace the child, to tell him that he was the one who he cared about the most, that he would gladly follow him out to the outside world, and do whatever it took to make the rest of his life happy…

But if he neglected is duties, then all would be lost.

All of their treasured memories would be torn apart… He couldn't risk it.

In front of him, Emil looked at Ratatosk with conflicted emotions on his face. He knew that the summon spirit had to stay in order to ensure a peaceful life, yet parting with the summon spirit that had taken root in his heart…

He placed his hand gently above his chest, feeling the unsteady beating of his feelings. They had been one, before, and it would be impossible to fill that empty hollow in him once more.

Emil needed that side of him- the tough, silent, and strong side who he could depend on… They had gone through so much that Emil didn't know if he could manage retreating to his mind while not knowing someone would be there to embrace him.  
"...Ratatosk...." He whispered out, the treasured name of his friend, companion, brother, and… love becoming entangled in his choked breaths.  
"Get going. The last thing I want is you to be stuck in a hell you don't deserve." Crimson eyes closed, leaving Emil to hang onto the summon spirit's words… Almost as if he himself was the summon spirit, awaiting Ratatosk's call.

Emil sighed shakily, rubbing away his tears. Ratatosk was always Ratatosk, no matter what the situation was. He remained cool and confident, allowing Emil to part with the least amount of worry as he could possibly leave….

But they had gone through so much more than that, and it took a true fool not to know what Ratatosk needed the most. Emil took a deep breath, then spoke quietly.  
"...Then can I say one thing?"  
"..." Ratatosk's eyes cracked open, the blood-red orbs staring at the determined face, a little hesitant because it was Emil, but nevertheless with a firm decision…  
"I love you, Ratatosk."

And then he left.

-*-

It had been a thousand years. Mana had been rewritten, allowing Ratatosk to finally create his seal on the door he protected.

The summon spirit would have been delighted, but he knew better than that…

How many years had it been?

He remembered the last time he stared at the small, lean back of the fragile boy. Once the final footsteps disappeared, the gate closed shut, forever putting a barrier between his world and theirs.

Human lives were so short- like the violent spark of flame that burst before fading away as if it had never existed. Almost like fireworks….

Yet all Ratatosk could do was watch the flame burst into colorful lights, awaiting with tension, waiting until the final crackle of flames died down into dull embers.

It was too quiet.

* * *

Dear readers- thank you for your considerate time taken! I know you'll probably hate me for killing Emil… I know, I didn't want it to happen either…Since I don't own the actual game, I'm not confident with the places of ToS 2, thus forgive me if I happen to make a mistake! It would be my greatest pleasure to correct them upon your guidance. But putting these aside…

Out of my boredom, I had written an Omake for the end, for those who want something to kill me for, or you just needed a sappy ending to wrap up the angst. I hope you enjoy it all the same!

* * *

Suddenly, the summon spirit heard footsteps near the gateway towards Niflheim. How was it possible, that any human could remember the passageway to the gate…?

Ratatosk shook his head. There was no point in getting his hopes up- his hands quickly went to the hand of his sword, gripping it in trust as he slowly unsheathed it.

The footsteps came closer.

The doors that block the entrance to the chamber rattled loudly as they tried to prevent the intruder from coming into the sacred domain.

Ratatosk gritted his teeth. Who in their right mind would try to defy him, and prevent the natural order of the world?

His silver blade flashing, the summon spirit leapt at the door, ready to unleash a powerful attack, yet by then, the seal had opened. The black doors broke apart from pressure, causing the surprised summon spirit to sail across the entrance from the strength of his thrust.

"Who's there?" He commanded, regaining his balance.

Ratatosk's keen ears picked up a soft groan from underneath the rubble of the gate. He tensed himself, holding the blade of his sword before him.

Cautiously moving towards the pile of rubble, he kicked aside the pieces of black until he found a strange, yet nostalgic strand of golden hair. His breath was caught in his throat.

"-Emil?"

Dropping the sword, his hands became a blur as they quickly recovered the fallen person before him. However…

Of course. There was no possible way that the human could live so long.

Before him was a small child, possibly the same age as Emil had been, with the same blond hair and green eyes…

A rough cough startled Ratatosk from his reverie.

Bright emerald eyes looked at him in wonder, as the female dusted her hands. "Uncle Ratatosk?"

Crimson eyes widened, and the chamber of Niflheim was silent once more.

* * *

w Yes, thank you for reading the entire oneshot! I feel like slapping myself for adding an oc there- no way- does this mean Emil married Marta? NOOOOOOOO! This cannot be! But I guess Emil needs to let the generation grow a bit, so his love for Ratatosk can be carried to him after he dies. So please don't try to kill me for getting rid of Emil and adding some stupid female at the end- along with the hidden inference that Emil did marry Marta. Let's just hope that Ratatosk understands.


End file.
